


A One Horse Open Sleigh

by my1alias



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is a bastard, Christmas, Established Relationship, Father Christmas - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, sleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Crowley surprises Aziraphale with a sleigh ride. They are so in love with each other. Enjoy this Christmas fluff! Prompt: sleigh
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020





	A One Horse Open Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> A big 'thank you' to the organizers of the Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020 for organizing this! I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Thank you also to my betas: [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter), my husband, and my mom.

The snow lay in thick white blankets over Crowley's garden, the winter flowers poking their colourful heads out as if to say "Here I am! There is still life in the world! Don't despair!"

Of course, they could go into Crowley's greenhouse, which was a riot of colour; reds, purples, yellows, and blues mixed together with the verdant greenery to create a veritable patchwork of living colour.

Aziraphale smiled to himself, turning from his window back to his chair, and picked up his most recent book. Crowley was out, and would be for some time, and so he couldn't tease his husband over reading a modern Christmas gay romance. Humming happily, Aziraphale put his mug of cocoa down and flipped to his bookmark. "They were roommates, a fake relationship, _and_ there was only one bed? Delightful tropes!" he murmured to himself with a wiggle, settling in for a pleasant afternoon of reading.

~*~ ~*~

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed five o'clock as Aziraphale closed the book on the last page, warm and contented deep in his heart at the happy ending of his book. "Truly the best part of a romance; you always know there will be a happy ending, and you are perfectly satisfied when it happens."

He blinked at the last rays of sunlight shining in through the library window and stretched his senses to search for Crowley in their home, coming up empty. "Now, where could he be?"

Just then, a faint jingling sound could be heard over the ticking of the clock. The sound grew louder until Aziraphale could see a glowing lantern in the field beyond the garden, illuminating a red sleigh pulled by an enormous glossy black horse. As it came even closer, he realized that he recognized the driver.

It was Crowley.

Aziraphale clasped his hands together and brought them to his lips, overcome with emotion.

He summoned his winter gear and hurried out the back door to greet his husband.

"Get the neighbour’s gifts, Angel!" Crowley called out cheerfully. "We're delivering them in style!"

Aziraphale snapped and the back of the sleigh was piled high with brightly wrapped parcels. Then a spark of mischief lit his eyes and he snapped again, replacing his standard cream-coloured outwear with a plush velvety red hooded coat.

Crowley groaned.

“If we’re going to play Father Christmas, it’s best to look the part, my love,” Aziraphale said with a grin. From behind his back, he produced a green elf hat and handed it to Crowley.

“No.” The hat turned from green to red with a fluffy white brim and pompom in Crowley’s hand. “Father Christmas will be accompanied by Santa Claus. I refuse to be an _elf_.”

Aziraphale turned a pout on him. “What will the kids think if they see _two_ beings in red coats in a sleigh bringing presents?”

“They’ll think ‘where are the reindeer’ and ‘why isn’t the sleigh flying’ and ‘oh look it’s our neighbours’, obviously,” Crowley said firmly, scooting over on the seat for Aziraphale to join him.

“It would make me happy?” Aziraphale pleaded, batting his eyelashes. “I could sweeten the deal?”

Crowley picked up the reins and guided the horse towards the first stop. “I’m listening.”

Aziraphale hummed as he thought, enjoying the smooth _swish_ of the sleigh over the fields of snow and the bells on the harness jingling softly. “I won’t sing _Jingle Bells_ the entire time we’re out here.”

Crowley pulled a horrified face. “You _wouldn’t_!”

“I would.”

Crowley groaned dramatically. “Fine.” The hat changed colour back to green, and a little bell jingled on the tip.

“Oh, thank you darling!” Aziraphale wiggled in closer to his husband and kissed his cheek gently. “You must have known I would do this.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to give in right away, does it?” Crowley grumbled half-heartedly. He pulled up to the first house and Aziraphale twisted around to grab the parcels that went to the family living there.

“I’m not sure going down the chimney is a good idea. I don’t want to get my coat all dirty,” Aziraphale mused thoughtfully.

“Angel! Just ring the doorbell!” Crowley laughed. “It’s before supper, not the middle of the night!”

“Right.” Aziraphale juggled the packages, walked up the path, and rapped smartly on the door. Bright light spilled out as it was opened, happy laughs echoed across the space between door and sleigh, high-pitched child voices rang out with ‘thank yous!’, and then Aziraphale was back, cheeks flushed red with success. “You have to come with me next time!”

Crowley shrugged, twitching the reins towards the next stop. “Sure, why not. The horse’ll stay if we ask it to.”

House after house they visited, dropping off presents and receiving hugs of thanks. Finally, it was just them left in the sleigh as it turned towards home.

Aziraphale waved a hand and a thick quilt wrapped itself around them. “Do you know what this reminds me of?” he asked, squeezing Crowley’s free hand with his.

Crowley shook his head, making the bell jingle.

“When we were in Bavaria at the same time, sometime in the late seventeenth century, and riding in sleighs was the height of fashion.” Aziraphale sighed dreamily. “It looked so romantic, tucked in together all cozy and warm. I wish we could have partaken then.” He rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

“I like this better,” said Crowley, flicking his wrist gently to guide the horse. “No looking over our shoulders for our bosses, the comforts of the twenty first century sleighs, and best of all…”

“Best of all what?”

“Best of all, I can do this.” Crowley leaned down and drew Aziraphale into a gentle kiss. “Couldn’t do that back then.”

“No, you’re very right,” Aziraphale said, pressing a finger to smiling lips. “I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

Crowley wrapped one arm around his husband, cuddling him close. “Me neither.”

“Happy Christmas, Crowley.”

“Happy Christmas, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading the book that Aziraphale is reading at the beginning of the fic, I talk about it on [Tumblr](https://edhelwen1.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I hope everyone has a very happy holiday season!


End file.
